


Food For Thought

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Is An Adorable Schemer, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me, Tony Enjoys His Snack Foods, obligatory shawarma reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a serial-muncher.  Bruce uses this information to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food For Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first and last sentences of this prompt on Avengerkink:
> 
> "(Anonymous)
> 
> Because I find it funny that the general trope is that Tony forgets to eat or doesn't eat for days on end while RDJ's Tony squirrels away food and is the only superhero who eats something in every movie.
> 
> So I want the Avengers to eat together for the first time and they're surprised at how much Tony puts away. They think it was just a one off at first but then they see him eating all the time, be it fruits or junk food and he never gains any weight. I want their reactions to that. Maybe Bruce starts keeping food in his lab for Tony?"

It had occurred to Bruce, rather quickly, that Tony loved to eat. The man was munching within an hour of their introduction. And who notices a restaurant while battling space aliens? Food was the first thing on his mind after coming back from the dead, turning to Bruce's other form and asking 'Have you ever had shawarma?' So as soon as he was settled in to his living and working arrangement at Stark Tower, Bruce decided to put his plan to win Tony's affection into action. Food was going to play a big role.

 

It started out quite innocuously. Bruce placed a small dish of colorful jellybeans near the monitor on the desk in his lab. Tony was known to wander in several times a day to visit him.

After a while, as expected, Tony found his way into the room. He was talking on his phone as he entered. Bruce watched as Tony paced around, arguing with someone about something. He paused at Bruce's desk, absentmindedly reached into the dish, and grabbed a handful of the candy. "Idiots, all of them." Tony said, after ending his call. He popped a couple of the jellybeans into his mouth. "Mmm, good, spicy..." He then went off on a tangent about incompetent people.

Bruce just smiled.

 

Two days later, Bruce was sitting by himself on the couch in the common area, reading a book. He had a bag of something opened and propped up against his thigh. He was confident that Tony would pass by at some point. A couple of chapters later, Tony breezed in.

"Hey buddy, whatcha up to?" He plopped down onto the couch next to Bruce. His eyes then lit up. "Bugles! I haven't had these in ages! Pepper conveniently 'forgets' to order a lot of the snacks I ask for, thinking that I'll forget that I asked for them. Which I usually do. For a while at least."

"Help yourself." Bruce gestured toward the bag.

Tony dove right in, happy as a clam.

 

For Bruce's next opportunity in Operation Feed Tony, he chose a more direct approach. Late one evening, knowing that Tony had been on a marathon 'suit-tweaking' session, he appeared in the garage bearing coffee and muffins for two. "Need a little break?", he asked innocently, holding up his offerings.

Tony's head popped up from behind a display screen. "You're a lifesaver!" He overdramatically made grabby-hands toward the items. Bruce set the bag and cups down near him. Tony guzzled some of the coffee, then opened the bag. "Blueberry, my favorite!" He began to devour his muffin, while Bruce nibbled at his. "Brilliant, easy on the eyes, and bringer of life-sustaining substances. I knew there were a multitude of reasons that you should stay here in New York with me."

Bruce brushed off the comments, but gave himself a mental pat on the back.

***

Tony knocked obnoxiously on the door to Bruce's suite. "Hey Banner, you in there? Of course you are, I already asked JARVIS, so really what I should be asking is can I come in?"

"It's open." Bruce called out. Tony sauntered in just as Bruce was coming out of the bathroom, freshly showered and wrapped in a towel. He liked to think that Tony was checking him out, but Tony looked at anything that moved. "What's up?"

Tony shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I know it's kinda late, but I'm bored. Everyone's gone, except Steve, but he's more boring, so that would just exacerbate my situation. I thought maybe you might wanna watch a movie or something, and you always have the good snacks, and it would be fun."

Bruce smiled at Tony's rambling. "Sure. That does sound like fun. Just let me throw some clothes on. Make yourself comfortable."

Tony never required permission to make himself comfortable anywhere, or anytime. "So, whatcha got around here that's edible?" He was already rummaging through the cabinets in Bruce's kitchenette. Suddenly, he gasped. "What are these?" He held up a package of cookies.

Having already pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Bruce was now sitting on the edge of the bed, working on socks. He looked up. "Peanut Butter Oreos." he answered plainly.

Tony carefully brought the magical bundle of goodness with him as he crossed the room, then practically jumped onto the bed. "I had no idea these existed." He looked to Bruce for approval.

Bruce nodded. "Go ahead, you can open them."

Tony reverently pulled back the tab on the package, and placed a whole cookie into his mouth. He made rather obscene noises as he chewed, prompting Bruce to inquire "So, do you like them?"

Tony swallowed, leaned forward, and planted a kiss squarely onto Bruce's mouth. "I think I love you Dr. Banner."

Bruce was pretty sure he blushed a bit at that. Triumphantly, Tony smiled and lifted a cookie to Bruce's lips, which he happily accepted. Tony popped another into his own mouth, his gaze never leaving Bruce's eyes.

As Bruce munched on perhaps the most delicious cookie he'd ever had, he thinks that maybe, just maybe, Tony got the message he'd been trying to send.

**Author's Note:**

> Incase it isn't already painfully obvious, I live in a little world between Avengers and IM3. It is my happy place.
> 
> Written in June 2013


End file.
